Kristen and Taylor's dirty secret
by krispattz
Summary: This is a story about how Kristen suddenly get feelings for Taylor during Eclipse world promotions, and things happen. How does she cop with her relationship with Rob, and what happens with her and Taylor?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson nor Taylor Lautner. This story is written by me. Hope you'll like this fanfic.**

**It's about how Kristen suddenly get feelings for Taylor during the Eclipse world promo, and things happen.. and of course Rob does NOT approve it. Enjoy!**

**Kristen POV:**

I heard a sound from my phone which I'd left on the couch. I picked up my phone and I had got a message. It was from Rob._ "Hey. Wanna hang out before we leave each other for a month? x"_

I smiled and texted back. "_Sure honey. Should I book a room at Chateau Marmont?"_

This was our last day together before we had to leave each other for a month. I was going to promote Eclipse around the world with Taylor, and Rob was going to shoot Water for Elephants. It would be fucking sad without him. But at the same time it would keep journalists and fans from asking us about our relationship. I was pretty sure I would have a good time with Taylor, though.

My phone called again. _"I've already booked room for us. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes. Can't wait to see you babe."_

"_Good you know me well hehe. __See u soon, flippy. x" _I texted back and started smiling like an idiot again.

I can't explain how much I've missed Rob. Now I finally get to see him before it takes another month before we get to see each other again. It's not that easy to have a relationship like this, but since we're both working and promoting stuff, we're forced to live this way. We've worked through it with phone calls, phone-sex, texts and Skype. I've missed his kisses. His smell. Actually everything about him.

God, I love this man _so_ much. Just thinking about Rob makes me shiver.

I had already packed my luggage for the Eclipse promo. I picked up another bag and put some stuff only for this night. With _my _Rob. I ran to the bathroom and checked if my make-up looked nice. I brushed my teeth as well. I needed a good first impression of myself because we haven't seen each other since my birthday when we left Budapest after he finished _Bel Ami._

I ran downstairs with my bag and Blackberry in my hand. Rob was waiting outside in his green Porche. I put on a pair of chucks and went out. There he was, smiling and waving to me. My heart beat faster as I walked towards his car with a big smile upon my face.

**Rob POV:**

Can't believe it's been a moth since we saw each other. Now she's walking towards me. My girl. Fuck, she's so beautiful. I opened the car door and held my arms out, waiting for her to throw herself in my arms. And so she did.

We hugged for an eternity before we kissed passionately. The taste of her lips was so sweet. We kissed until we both were breathless. "Rob.. I've missed you so much, you don't even know," she said and started crying. I pulled her closer to me and wiped her tears away. "I love you." I said and grabbed her hand. "Aw Rob. I love you too." She said and kissed me again.

**Kristen POV:**

I thought to myself that I couldn't handle this anymore. I can't be away from Rob anymore. "Maybe I should call Summit and just tell them I can't do the promo." I said and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "That's unnecessary. The fans are waiting for you," Rob said and smiled. "I guess you're right." We took a sit in his car and drove through downtown L.A before heading to Chateau Marmont.

"Are you hungry, Kristen?" Rob asked. "Yeah, I'm starving.. after you." I smirked and sent him my sex face. Rob started laughing. The sound of his laugh made me love him even more. "And so am I, but we should eat some food before we're making out," he winked and drove to an In 'n' out burger restaurant. "Drive-thru please. I don't want any obsessed fans after me. I mean us." I said. "Sure," Rob smiled and ordered our favorite meals. He knew me so well I didn't even have to tell him what I wanted.

The day passed away and we headed to Chateau Marmont. We checked in and got our room with the king size bed. Rob held the door open for me. "Ladies first." He said and then pulled me closer to him. Our faces met and so did our lips. I ran my fingers through his hair. He took his hand on my ass and pulled me even closer. I pushed him down the bed and kept kissing. I was laying on top of him. He took his free hand inside my bra and started massaging my left breast. I let out a silent moan. I started feeling his erection when I lay on top of him. I took my hand inside his shirt and felt his chest hair and then his abs. I got even more turned on now. He took off my tank top and then unlocked my bra with his other hand. He began to lick my nipples. He groaned. We kissed roughly and linked our tongues together. We unzipped our pants and kept going on. He rolled over me. Now he was on the top.

**Rob POV:**

There she was. Laying under me. Looking me in the eyes with her beautiful green eyes. She leaned up and kissed my neck. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked down at her perfect fit body. I started kissing her, then her neck, then her nipples and down her body.

**Kristen POV:**

I swear that's the best sex we've had for a while. Everything in that moment was perfect. It was like a 'farewell sex'. "I love you so much Rob. Thank you for your existence." I said and pulled myself closer to him. "I will never stop loving you, Kristen. We're meant to be and I feel complete when I'm with you." He looked at me and pulled me closer to himself. He wrapped his arms around me. I could stay like this forever. Only me and Rob, and never let go. I leaned up for a kiss and kissed his soft lips. His breath tasted like mint and beer. Perfect combination. I got back into his arms and then we both fell asleep.

*bip bip bip bip bip* my alarm called. It was 7:30 AM and I had to leave my love today for Eclipse promo. I yawned and turned the alert off. My head fell back to the pillow and I looked at the ceiling. There was something in my head that I couldn't get out. Taylor. I dreamt about him last night and the previous nights before. I've been dreaming a lot about him since we shot the kissing scene in Eclipse back in October. I don't know why, though. It sort of pisses me off. My dreams should only contain Rob.

I turned my head to Rob. He was still sleeping like a baby. "Rob..?" I whispered into his ear. He groaned and mumbled something I didn't get. "I have to leave the hotel in one hour." I said and my eyes started welling up with tears. Before Rob got to answer me I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. It felt good. When I got out of the bathroom, Rob was sitting on the balcony smoking a cig. "I'll miss you so much Kristen." It sounded like he was sobbing. "I'll miss you too and I will probably burst out crying on some red carpet during the promo." Rob looked at me for a while and then gave me a kiss. "You'll make it." He said. I smiled at him and then went in to pack my stuff before applying some make-up and brushing my teeth. Rob put on some sunglasses, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then we walked hand-in-hand down to the lobby and out where the cab was waiting with Taylor and HBG inside. Rob took my face in his hands and then started kissing me. I knew I would miss his soft delicious lips, so we kept on kissing for a while and didn't care about people watching us. I broke the kiss and gave Rob a long bear hug. "I love you Rob. And good luck with Water for Elephants." I said. "You know I love you too, and thanks. Have a great time with Taylor. I promise to keep in touch with you." He smiled. I walked towards the cab and put my luggage in the trunk. I took a seat next to Taylor. "Hey." Taylor said and gave me a hug. I suddenly felt something inside me._Fuck._

**You like it? If so, please review. ****I will write another chapter soon.**

**x**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the huge gap between updating. It's been a month since I updated it, shame on me.. Anyway, I've been busy with stuff and Christmas and blah blah blah.**

**Please review. Enjoy!**

**Kristen POV:**

"So what have you been up to these days?" Taylor asked. "Um, well I've been promoting The Runaways with Dakota recently. How about you?" I said. "Not much. I got my script for Abduction, so I've been reading a lot." Taylor said. I nodded and smiled.

The strange feeling I got every time I was close to Taylor or thought about him startled me. I mean, I am dating Rob and I'm absolutely fucking not supposed to be feeling this way! I've known for a while that Taylor secretly loves me – not as a sister – but as a "girlfriend". After shooting the kissing scene in Eclipse with Jacob and Bella, I started realizing my love for Taylor. But none in this entire world are going to know about this, because I'm an actress and I'm good at hiding shit.

After a short ride, we finally arrived LAX. This time without any paparazzies waiting outside. That calmed my nerves down. "You're not gonna smoke a cig?" Taylor asked jokingly. "Unfortunately I don't have time for a smoke break right now and I'm trying to quit." I said and felt the urge for nicotine swell inside me. We checked in quick and went through the unnecessary security check. I'm Kristen Stewart, do I look like Osama Bin Laden or? Hopefully not. They better know I'm not a terrorist, but I know they have to follow the rules. I've been ranting a lot today in my head. My period is probably on its way.

"You look mad." Taylor said when we finally got our seats in first class. "I'm not. I'm just.. never mind." I lied. "Yeah, I'll probably miss Rob as well." Taylor laughed. He could see right through me and lying was not a good idea. I just hope he won't notice my love for him. "Sure," I said with sarcasm.

I fell asleep instantly because of the lack with sleep. Taylor had waken me up a few times when our food arrived and so, but the rest of the flight I had just slept. On his shoulder. Taylor seemed to enjoy it, so I didn't mind moving my head away.. This was our first stop in the Eclipse world promotion. We've never promoted here before so I'm a little bit excited to see how the fans are here.

13 hours later we arrived in Sydney, Australia. We went to our hotel in down town Sydney. I went straight to my room with my luggage and decided to take a nap. I gave up 2 minutes later considering Taylor wouldn't disappear from my head. I walked over to his room which was across from mine. I knocked on his door, and before I got to move my hand away, the door was already open. Taylor looked at me with his eyebrow furrowed.

"So Tay.. Do you wanna hang out or something since we have the evening off?" I asked. Taylor hesitated for a moment. "Um yeah. Sounds nice!" He smiled lightly. "We could eat at some Chinese restaurant if you want." I said and bit my lip. "Sure," he said and turned around to pick up his jacket. On his way out of the hotel room his hand accidently touched mine. I got this strange feeling again and sighed a little too loud. "What, can't I hold your hand?" he said and smiled. "We're done shooting New Moon, so no need for pulling a line." I laughed and shook my head. "I actually mean it, but okay," he said jokingly.

To be honest I wanted to hold his hand and just forget the world. But I knew it was a decision I would never make since I love Rob more than anyone.

After eating some Chinese wok at the restaurant, I felt like drinking something to get on other thoughts.

"Hey, I'm going to some pub. Wanna join me?" I asked Taylor even though I knew he would say no. "You know I'm not really into Alcohol.. but.." He hesitated. "Aw c'mon. Just some vodka or Heineken. If you don't want anything you could just drink some Coke." I begged him. I needed someone to stay with me at the pub because I was definitely going to be wasted and I didn't want HBG aka John to join me. "Okay, if you say so," Taylor smiled. "Great!" I almost yelled.

**Taylor POV:**

Holy Shit.

Kristen just asked me if I wanted to join her at the pub. That means she'll definitely going to be drunk and do shit I'd appreciate. I remember back in April 2009 when we shot New Moon in Vancouver. She went to a pub with me, Rob and some other from the cast. She and Rob both got drunk and started making out. She was still dating Michael Angarano at that time, but that didn't seem to bother her. A month later she broke up with him and instantly started dating Rob. I was such a pussy back then and didn't even touch anything Alcohol related. I just joined them to the pub and ended up sitting there in a corner like a loner watching them smoking weed, getting drunk and making out. Jackson told them to get a room, and so they did. They went to the restrooms, and God knows what they did there.

Anyway, the fact that Kristen is bringing me to a pub makes me a little bit curious. Maybe she'll be as wasted like she was with Rob and then start making out with me. My dream would come true to just kiss her passionately like we did for Eclipse. But she will definitely not kiss me if I'm sober. That means I have to get drunk too. I'm not a fan of Alcohol, but I'd do anything to get to kiss Kristen again.

**I'll update soon, probably right after new year's eve.**

**Please review what you think about this chapter or something.**

**oh and thank you for reading my fanfic! ****It means a lot :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the huge gap between updating. It's been a month since I updated it, shame on me.. Anyway, I've been busy with stuff and Christmas and blah blah blah. **

**Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen POV:<strong>

"So what have you been up to these days?" Taylor asked. "Um, well I've been promoting The Runaways with Dakota recently. How about you?" I said. "Not much. I got my script for Abduction, so I've been reading a lot." Taylor said. I nodded and smiled.

The strange feeling I got every time I was close to Taylor or thought about him startled me. I mean, I am dating Rob and I'm absolutely fucking not supposed to be feeling this way! I've known for a while that Taylor secretly loves me – not as a sister – but as a "girlfriend". After shooting the kissing scene in Eclipse with Jacob and Bella, I started realizing my love for Taylor. But none in this entire world are going to know about this, because I'm an actress and I'm good at hiding shit.

After a short ride, we finally arrived LAX. This time without any paparazzies waiting outside. That calmed my nerves down. "You're not gonna smoke a cig?" Taylor asked jokingly. "Unfortunately I don't have time for a smoke break right now and I'm trying to quit." I said and felt the urge for nicotine swell inside me. We checked in quick and went through the unnecessary security check. I'm Kristen Stewart, do I look like Osama Bin Laden or? Hopefully not. They better know I'm not a terrorist, but I know they have to follow the rules. I've been ranting a lot today in my head. My period is probably on its way.

"You look mad." Taylor said when we finally got our seats in first class. "I'm not. I'm just.. never mind." I lied. "Yeah, I'll probably miss Rob as well." Taylor laughed. He could see right through me and lying was not a good idea. I just hope he won't notice my love for him. "Sure," I said with sarcasm.

I fell asleep instantly because of the lack with sleep. Taylor had waken me up a few times when our food arrived and so, but the rest of the flight I had just slept. On his shoulder. Taylor seemed to enjoy it, so I didn't mind moving my head away.. This was our first stop in the Eclipse world promotion. We've never promoted here before so I'm a little bit excited to see how the fans are here.

13 hours later we arrived in Sydney, Australia. We went to our hotel in down town Sydney. I went straight to my room with my luggage and decided to take a nap. I gave up 2 minutes later considering Taylor wouldn't disappear from my head. I walked over to his room which was across from mine. I knocked on his door, and before I got to move my hand away, the door was already open. Taylor looked at me with his eyebrow furrowed.

"So Tay.. Do you wanna hang out or something since we have the evening off?" I asked. Taylor hesitated for a moment. "Um yeah. Sounds nice!" He smiled lightly. "We could eat at some Chinese restaurant if you want." I said and bit my lip. "Sure," he said and turned around to pick up his jacket. On his way out of the hotel room his hand accidently touched mine. I got this strange feeling again and sighed a little too loud. "What, can't I hold your hand?" he said and smiled. "We're done shooting New Moon, so no need for pulling a line." I laughed and shook my head. "I actually mean it, but okay," he said jokingly.

To be honest I wanted to hold his hand and just forget the world. But I knew it was a decision I would never make since I love Rob more than anyone.

After eating some Chinese wok at the restaurant, I felt like drinking something to get on other thoughts.

"Hey, I'm going to some pub. Wanna join me?" I asked Taylor even though I knew he would say no. "You know I'm not really into Alcohol.. but.." He hesitated. "Aw c'mon. Just some vodka or Heineken. If you don't want anything you could just drink some Coke." I begged him. I needed someone to stay with me at the pub because I was definitely going to be wasted and I didn't want HBG aka John to join me. "Okay, if you say so," Taylor smiled. "Great!" I almost yelled.

**Taylor POV:**

Holy Shit.

Kristen just asked me if I wanted to join her at the pub. That means she'll definitely going to be drunk and do shit I'd appreciate. I remember back in April 2009 when we shot New Moon in Vancouver. She went to a pub with me, Rob and some other from the cast. She and Rob both got drunk and started making out. She was still dating Michael Angarano at that time, but that didn't seem to bother her. A month later she broke up with him and instantly started dating Rob. I was such a pussy back then and didn't even touch anything Alcohol related. I just joined them to the pub and ended up sitting there in a corner like a loner watching them smoking weed, getting drunk and making out. Jackson told them to get a room, and so they did. They went to the restrooms, and God knows what they did there.

Anyway, the fact that Kristen is bringing me to a pub makes me a little bit curious. Maybe she'll be as wasted like she was with Rob and then start making out with me. My dream would come true to just kiss her passionately like we did for Eclipse. But she will definitely not kiss me if I'm sober. That means I have to get drunk too. I'm not a fan of Alcohol, but I'd do anything to get to kiss Kristen again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon, probably right after new year's eve.<strong>

**Please review what you think about this chapter or something.**

**oh and thank you for reading my fanfic! It means a lot :')**


End file.
